The Outsiders: A different way
by Risa Lynn
Summary: What of the outsiders had seven more to come along? Same of the people name change.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first 'The Outsiders' story so enjoy**_

* * *

We all had the money to get in-it only costs a quarter if you're not in a car-but Dally hated to do things the legal way. He liked to show that he didn't care whether there was a law or not. He went around _trying _to break laws. We went to the rows of seats in front of the concession stand to sit down. Nobody else except four girls who were sitting Dally eyed them coolly, then walked down the aisle and sat right behind them. I had a sick feeling that Dally was up to his usual tricks, and I was right. He started talking, loud enough for bad and got worse. Dallas could talk awful dirty if he wanted to ans i guess he wanted to then. I felt my ears get hot. Two-Bit or Steve or even Soda would have gone right along with him, just to see if they could embarrass the girls, but that kind of kicks just doesn't appeal to me. I sat there, struck dumb, and Johnny left hastily to get a coke.

I won't have felt so embarrassed if they had been greasy girls-I might even have helped old Dallas. But those four girls weren't our kind. They were tuff-looking girls-dressed sharp and really good-looking. They looked about sixteen or seventeen. One had blonde hair, One had brown hair, One had black hair, and One had brown with pink hair. The brown and pink head was getting mad, or scared. She sat up straight and she was chewing hard on her gum. The other three pretended not to hear Dally. Dally was getting impatient. He put his feet up on the back of the brown and pink heads chair, winked at me, and beat his own record for saying something dirty. She turned and give him a cool stare.

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap"

Boy, she was good-looking. I'd seen her before; she was a volleyball player at our school. I'd always thought she was stuck-up. Dally merely looked at her and kept his feet where they were. "Who's gonna make me?"

One of the others turned around and watched us. "That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometimes,"she said, as if we couldn't hear her.

I had heard the same tone a million times: "Greaser...greaser...greaser." Oh yeah, I had Heard that tone before too many times. What are they doing at a drive-in without a car? I thought and Dallas said, "I know i seen you around rodeos."

"It's a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it," The blonde head said coolly and turned back around.

That didn't bother Dally in the least. "You four barrel, huh?"

"You'd better leave us alone," the brown and pink said in a biting voice, "or I'll call the cops"

"oh, my, my"-Dally looked bored-"you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." He grinned shyly. "Guess what I've been in for?"

"Please leave us alone," she said. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?"

Dally grinned roguishly. "I'm never nice. Want a coke?"

She was mad by then. "I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!"

Dally merely shrugged and strolled off.

* * *

**Please review**

**from your friend,**

**Rise Lynn**

**P.S: Stay Gold**


	2. Chapter 2

Dally merely shrugged and strolled off.

The girl looked at me. I was half-scared of her. I'm half-scared of all nice girls, especially Socs. "Are you going to start in on us?"

I shook my head, wide-eyed. "No."

Suddenly she smiled. Gosh, she was pretty. "You don't look the type. What's your name?"

I wished she hadn't asked me that. I hate to tell people my name for the first time. "Ponyboy Curtis."

Then I wiated for the "You're kidding!" or "That's your _real_ name?" or one of the other remarks I usually get. Ponyboy's my real name and personally i like it.

The brown and pink haired girl just smiled. "That's an original and lovely name."

"My dad was an original person," I said "I've got a brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate."

"My name's Marisa, but I'm called Risa. Risa Callen/Diamond"

"My name's Samantha, but I'm called Sam. Sam Mitchell"

"I know" I said "You're are a volleyball player. We go to the same school."

"You don't look old enough to be going to high school," the blonde said

"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school."

Risa was looking at me. "What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?" Risa asked

I felt myself stiffen. "I'm a grease, same as Dally. He's my buddy."

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," she said softly. Then she said briskly, "Your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?" Sam asked

"Yeah"

"Man, your brother is one doll. I might have guessed you were brothers-you look alike." the blonde said

I grinned with pride-I didn't think i look one bit like Soda, but it's not every day I hear Socs telling me they think my brother is a doll.

"Didn't he used to ride in rodeos? Saddle bronc?" the brown head asked

"Yeah. Dad made him quit after he tore a ligament, thought. We still hang around rodeos a lot. I've seen you four barrel race. You're good."

"Thanks" Risa said, and the other girls, who are named Madi is the blonde and Katie is the brown head. Madi said "How come we don't see your brother at school? He's not any older than sixteen or seventeen, is he?"

I winced inside. I've told you I can't stand it that Soda dropped out. "He's a dropout," I said roughly. "Dropout" made me think of some poor dumb-looking hoodlum wandering the street breaking out street lights-it's didn't fit my happy-go-lucky brother at all. It fitted Dally perfectly, but you could hardly say it about Soda.


End file.
